


Весенний бег

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про любовь среди крупных и мелких хищников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весенний бег

С рождения она обладала тонким нюхом и хорошим вкусом. Она стремилась к социальной адаптации и миру глянцевого гламура, успешно окончив курсы дизайнеров помещения, одежды и макияжа, и подумывала о том, не научиться ли еще и парикмахерскому искусству. Все это позволило ей найти отличную работу в модной галерее «Портлендская роза» на Саннисайде, где наша героиня отлично смотрелась в окружении сверкающего хрусталя, граненого стекла и стразов от Сваровски. Вся такая из себя деловитая юная леди, подтянутая и симпатичная – фитнес четыре дня в неделю, йога по вторникам, танцы по средам и пятницам, всегда в курсе последних модных тенденций и европейских новостей. А уж в том, чтобы подобрать клиентке подходящий аромат и обаять самого несговорчивого покупателя, ей вообще нет равных.  
В данный период жизни ее звали Рене Рассел. Это имя красовалось на водительских правах и было выведено золотом на синей эмали бейджика сотрудника «Розы». Простенько и со вкусом. Малышка Рене, телосложение спортивное, сто шестьдесят восемь сантиметров вместе с каблуками, темно-рыжие кудряшки, зеленые кошачьи глазки с тщательно выведенными стрелочками. Очаровашка и всеобщая любимица.  
Милая девица Рене Рассел была Существом из рода Рыжехвостов. Что являлось для нее источником постоянной и непреходящей печали. Себе на беду маленькая Рене однажды заполучила в руки сборник китайских сказок, где наткнулась на живописное описание внешности и повадок лисы-оборотня, то бишь кицунэ. Рене прочитала сборник от корки до корки, после чего подошла к зеркалу, оглядела себя и горько разрыдалась.  
В иерархии мира Существ Рыжехвостам отводилось весьма скромное место. Они не были свирепыми хищниками и безжалостными охотниками как Потрошители, Львиногривы или Медведи, они не мародерствовали, подобно Шакалам и Падальщикам, и не соблазняли все живое, подобно Козлорогам. Рыжехвосты старались не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, скопидомно копили добро и рачительно вели дела, не ввязываясь в скандалы и разборки. Изъясняясь терминами животного мира, Рыжехвосты были самыми типичными белками. Мое дупло – моя крепость, свой орех ближе к телу.  
Маленькая белочка Рене хотела стать лисой. Нет, даже не так – Лисой. Роковой и изысканной красавицей с поэтическим даром, коварной и таинственной. В умопомрачительных нарядах, как на старинной картинке в ее книжке. Чтобы все смотрели издалека и восхищались.  
Рене росла и взрослела, а детская мечта оставалась прежней. Она понимала, что не в силах изменить свою естество, но делала все, чтобы всякий день хотя бы на шажок приблизиться к недосягаемому идеалу. Современный мир предоставлял для этого столько возможностей! Например, в прошлом месяце Рене отважилась принять участие в конкурсе косплея сказочных существ, который объявили на ее любимом сайте. Сделать это было не так и сложно. Заказать в интернет-магазине столик в китайском стиле, бумагу, письменный прибор и кучу нарядов своей мечты. Завершающим штрихом образа стали плюшевые лисьи ушки и огромный хвост, пристегивающийся к поясу.  
Девушка-фотограф быстро и деловито отщелкала две сотни кадров мисс Рассел в образе хвостатой прелестницы, отфотошопила, украсила антуражными видами старинных китайских дворцов, ветками цветущих вишен и предоставила заказчице маяться выбором – что отправить на конкурс. Рене целую ночь сидела, щелкая стрелочками на ноуте и гадая: эту? Или следующую? Или ту, где она выписывает иероглифы? Или вот эту, где кончик хвоста так соблазнительно выглядывает из-под шелкового подола кимоно?  
Отправив фотки, Рене мрачно подумала: что бы сказали устроители и участники, снимись она в своем истинном облике? Глаза расширяются и уезжают куда-то назад, изо рта выползают кривые оранжевые резцы, уши заостряются, и вдобавок по лицу, шее и предплечьям прорезается темная шерсть. Страх, да и только. Гигантская человекообразная белка наносит ответный удар. Уж лучше побыть лисой с накладными ушками.  
Теперь всякий вечер Рене забегала на сайт, с замиранием сердца глядя на то, как растет столбик числа голосов рядом с ее фотками. У нее даже появились виртуальные поклонники, и Рене с величайшим удовольствием вела твиттерный флирт, шустро отстукивая наманикюренными ноготками по клавишам обещания, которые не собиралась выполнять. До завершения голосования и выбора десятки призеров оставалось три дня, и она уже вся извелась, высчитывая, на каком месте окажется.  
В галерее нынче случился наплыв посетителей: близился день святого Патрика, нарасхват шли серебряные и золотые трилистники, украшения с псевдо-кельтскими узорами и новинка сезона – духи с этнографическим ароматом, по мнению Рене, напоминавшим вонь перепрелой травы. Рене, образцовый продавец-консультант-ответственный за все, металась из конца в конец галереи, ненавязчиво подсовывая рекламные буклеты, помогая здесь и там и улыбаясь так, что скулы сводило. Клиент сегодня шел на редкость придирчивый и переборчивый, это им не то, это им не эдак, а покажите лучше бордовую гамму, а нет ли у вас такого же колечка, но с изумрудиками? Какой у вас скудный выбор, не то, что в торговом центре по соседству… Пару раз Рене ловила себя на том, что маска трещит и расползается по всем швам. Конечно, людям не дано было увидеть, как милая девушка за прилавком меняет облик и озлобленно щерит зубы – не то все посетители «Розы» с истошными воплями рванули бы к выходу, снося вращающиеся двери и сбивая расставленные согласно фен-шую вазоны с цветами.  
Рене только-только разобралась с редкостным занудой, никак не могущим решить, что же он хочет подарить своей ирландской теще (наверняка почетному члену ИРА и ревностной прихожанке, злобно подумала Рене) и собиралась улучить пять минут заслуженного перерыва с пластиковым стаканчиком кофе. Она только собиралась выскользнуть из-за стеклянного прилавка… и замерла, удивленно склонив голову набок.  
Сквозь нарядную толпу быстрыми, широкими шагами шла молодая женщина. Тяжелые высокие сапоги, казалось, выбивали из гранита искры. Облегающий топ, узкие джинсы, кожаная куртка байкера с блестящими змейками «молний». Прямые каштаново-рыжие волосы разлетались при каждом шаге, серые глаза в черной обводке смотрели тяжело и сумрачно. Женщина шагала с таким видом, словно была в состоянии приобрести весь торговый центр. Или, пришло на ум Рене, как хищник, совершающий обход охотничьих угодий. Маленький зверек, обитавший в душе мисс Рассел, немедля забился в истерике, ища высокое дерево, куда можно залезть, или нору, чтобы закопаться в нее поглубже. Века идут, ничего не меняется. Белочке при виде большого злого волка лучше накрыться ветошью и сидеть тихо. И неважно, что данный волк просто топает себе по своим волчьим делам. Мало ли что может занадобиться Потрошителю весенним предпраздничным вечером в модной галерее. Новые титановые накладки на клыки, к примеру. Или золотой трилистник на счастье.  
«Иди, иди своей дорогой, - причитала себе под нос Рене. – Меня тут вовсе даже нет. Я тебе мерещусь. Иди, куда шла.»  
Потрошительница со скрипом развернулась на каблуке и промаршировала к прилавку, за которым переминалась с ноги на ногу Рене. На ходу она улыбнулась, продемонстрировав Рене мгновенную смену облика и фирменный стозубый оскал своего племени:  
\- Привет. Не трясись так, я сегодня уже завтракала. Просто забежала прибарахлиться. Ну-ка покажи мне… - она повела носом, чутко принюхиваясь, - вон те, на второй полке, в красном флаконе. Это Риччи? – волчица в человеческом облике брызнула струйкой духов на торопливо подсунутую Рене бумажную полоску. – Не, слишком приторные. Покрепче есть?  
Рене молча выставила на прилавок несколько флаконов.  
\- Какая неразговорчивая, - Потрошительница поочередно поднесла каждый из флаконов к ноздрям, остановившись на «Ангеле и демоне», с терпким, острым ароматом мускуса, наводившим ассоциации с женщинами-вамп и затаившимися хищниками. – Беру. Ты из каких? Как-то я не разбираюсь в вас, мелких захребетниках, - она снисходительно хмыкнула: - Крысолов? Или падальщица?  
\- Я лисица, - неожиданно для самой себя брякнула Рене. Попыталась сделать вид, будто ей совершенно не страшно. Потрошители не были самыми сильными из Существ, но славились непредсказуемостью нравов и полной, как выражались русские эмигранты, отмороженностью на всю голову. Клиентка недоверчиво вскинула бровь:  
\- Не слыхала. Лиса, говоришь? А чего колотишься, как припадочная?  
\- У вас такая репутация, что в вашем присутствии невольно начнешь колотиться… Наличные, карта? – отчасти придя в себя, Рене принялась заворачивать выбранную волчицей покупку в фирменный пакет.  
\- Кэш, - девица бросила на прилавок несколько купюр. – Чепуховину с бантиками можешь сразу выкинуть, - чуть прищурившись, она разглядывала Рене, и Рыжехвост невольно ежилась под этим изучающим взглядом. – Управилась? Давай сюда.  
Она сгребла нарядную коробку, но замешкалась, прежде чем уйти. Криво улыбнулась, схватила лежавшую на прилавке ручку и размашисто вывела что-то на рекламном проспекте:  
\- Эй, лиса. Ты забавная. Набери меня нынче вечером… если не испугаешься и не наложишь в трусики. Может, прогуляемся вечерком по набережной. Я Анжелина, - она круто повернулась, в облаке взлетевших веером каштановых прядей, и зашагала прочь, натянутая, как струна и опасная, как дробовик со взведенными курками. Она не поинтересовалась именем Рене – да и зачем бы, запоздало сообразила мисс Рассел, ведь на моей фирменной жилетке болтается яркий бейдж.

«Не стану я никуда звонить. Я еще не настолько спятила, чтобы звонить Потрошительнице и тащиться с ней куда-то. Оторвет мне голову и скажет, якобы так и было».  
Рене уже второй час гипнотизировала взглядом мобильник. Мобильник упрямо не гипнотизировался и полностью игнорировал Рене с ее страданиями. Он был всего-навсего куском штампованной пластмассы, начиненным полупроводниками и микросхемками, собранным на Тайване и проданном в магазине Портленда, штат Орегон. Рядом с ним валялся рекламный проспект с десятком небрежно нацарапанных цифр.  
Рене сидела за китайским столиком и мрачно размышляла. Сперва она просто боялась даже вспоминать о визите женщины-Потрошителя в галерею. Постепенно ей прискучило бояться, и страх перешел в досаду – неужели она и в самом деле не более, чем пугливая мышь? Да, она мышь, а никакая не лиса! Настоящая лиса не колебалась бы ни секунды. Настоящая лиса помнила бы, что она тоже хищник, пусть и мелкий. У нее острые клыки и быстрые ноги, она никого не боится и не станет поджимать хвост перед чокнутой волчицей. Лиса не побоялась бы взглянуть в глаза Потрошителю!  
«Но ведь я не лиса. Я только притворяюсь…»  
Рене потянулась к ноуту, зашла на сайт и еще раз полюбовалась на свое фото. Пятое место. Участница с ником _Kitsune_ по итогам зрительского голосования заняла пятое место. Приз – бесплатная фотосессия в образе, приглашение на кастинг в популярный он-лайн фотожурнал и куча подарочных сертификатов. Наши поздравления очаровательной лисичке, мы любим тебя! Like-like-like и крылатые сердечки россыпью. Почтовый ящик разбух от сообщений с предложениями познакомиться поближе, а еще лучше – в реале.  
«Я могу хоть сейчас пойти на свидание, и у меня есть, из чего выбирать. Что она себе воображает, эта волчица? Что достаточно ей поманить пальцем, и я побегу, высунув язык? Да кто она вообще такая? С чего ей взбрело в голову, что она хоть капельку меня интересует? Я нормальная женщина, я Рыжехвост, если мне кто понадобится, так это симпатичный самец моего племени. Мы наплодим кучу мелких рыжехвостиков и будем счастливы, как в последней серии бразильской мелодрамы. Когда все хорошие герои женятся, а нехорошие срываются на «кадиллаке» в пропасть и там эффектно взрываются. Боже, ну и тоска меня ждет».  
Она схватила трубку и торопливо, чтобы не успеть передумать, застучала по кнопкам. После третьего звонка мобильник гавкнул резким голосом Потрошительницы:  
\- Хай?  
\- Это я… - робко заикнулась Рене. – Из «Портлендской розы», вы у меня вчера вечером покупали…  
\- Лисичка? – нехорошо обрадовались на той стороне. – Ушам своим не верю! Ну, раз позвонила, то жми дальше. Завтра ровно в пять я буду на станции у входа в Макколей-парк. Форма одежды - походная. Никаких шпилек и дурацких мини-юбочек. Жду ровно пятнадцать минут, потом будешь догонять галопом. Уловила? Все, бывай! – на заднем плане кто-то дурным голосом заблажил: «Лина!», крикуна заглушил хохот и громкая музыка. Волчица бросила трубку, оставив Рене в полном недоумении. Какой-то парк, зачем ей тащиться в такую даль, мокро, холодно, страшно…  
«Хотела быть лисой – вот и стань ею! Лиса – это не только пятислойное кимоно, это еще и кинжал в рукаве, вот! Марш искать кроссовки!»  
На обширной стоянке перед входом в природный заказник, он же Макколей-парк, излюбленное место для пробежек, пикников и нападения маньяков, выстроились рядком несколько джипов различной степени проходимости – точно тягловые кони с фургонами в ожидании хозяев. Особняком мрачно сиял хромом и черным лаком тяжелый «харлей». Озирая мир хмурым и высокомерным взглядом, к нему привалилась Анжелина. В руках у нее был стаканчик с кофе, а видок - как после похмельной вечеринки или трех раундов контактного бокса с разъяренным гризли. Из которого она вышла победительницей, небрежно переступив через разорванный в клочья труп.  
Рене икнула. Потрошительница оглядела ее с ног до головы, снисходительно кивнув:  
\- Пошли.  
Они миновали вращающуюся решетку входа. Анжелина быстрым шагом двинулась по уводившей в дебри парка тропинке, Рене потрусила следом. Огромный массив леса, тянувшийся вдоль реки Вилламетт, казался ей, городской жительнице, бесконечным и пугающим. Выпавший за зиму снег уже почти сошел, хотя в глубокой тени и в оврагах еще лежали черные ноздреватые сугробы. Земля была мокрой, липкой и одуряюще пахла. С деревьев капало. Высоко над головой шумели, раскачиваясь, сосны, лиственные деревья казались ободранными скелетами. Потрошительница шла вперед, не обращая внимания на вывешенные для туристов таблички-указатели, и следуя какой-то ей одной известной дороге. Рене тащилась за ней, сознавая, что потеряла первоначальный заряд храбрости где-то у входа в парк, и теперь с каждым мгновением трусит все больше и больше. Ее так и подмывало развернуться и припустить обратно… если бы она только помнила обратную дорогу. Она пялилась на идущую впереди волчицу, мрачно завидуя природной грации ее движений.  
\- От тебя воняет страхом, - не оборачиваясь, бросила через плечо Анжелина. – Интересно, что тебя пугает больше – лес или я?  
\- Лес, - пискнула Рене.  
\- Лиса боится леса? – презрительно фыркнула волчица. – Мы все родом отсюда. Мы вышли из темного и мрачного леса, чтобы поохотиться и взять себе то, что приглянется. Мы – оживший людской кошмар… да не стучи ты так зубами, слушать противно! – Рене только взвизгнуть успела, когда Потрошительница оказалась рядом, лицом к лицу. Она сгребла Рене за отовороты спортивной курточки и без труда приподняла, оторвав от земли. Рыжехвост беспомощно заболтала ногами, когда волчица встряхнула ее, как зверь треплет пойманную добычу. Выкрикнув Рене прямо в лицо:  
\- Трусиха! Бессловесная, никчемная трусиха! Ну-ка покажись, кто ты есть? Наверняка помойная крыса! Среди нас нет лис и никогда не было!  
\- Отпусти! – Рене забилась, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки. Волчица щелкнула зубами у нее над ухом и отшвырнула в сторону, так что Рене приложилась спиной о каменной твердости ствол. Потрошительница наступала, сверкая налитыми кровью глазами. Ее изменившийся череп деформировался, челюсти выдвинулись вперед, ноздри раздувались. В отчаянии Рене вспомнила, что ей доводилось слышать от сородичей: - Мы не убиваем тех, кто одной крови с вами! Я тоже Создание!  
\- Этот закон уже давно не работает, - гулко рассмеялась преображающаяся волчица. Ее смех был полон отчаяния и злобы, она была в ярости… в ярости на кого-то, а девчонка из племени Рыжехвостов просто подвернулась ей под руку, внезапно сообразила Рене. – Выживает сильнейший, как и в былые времена... Беги, сражайся или умри, ты, крыса!  
\- Я не крыса! – завопила в ответ Рене. Ей удалось вскочить, невесть каким образом проскользнуть под лапой Потрошительницы с кривыми когтями – и она ринулась наутек. Слыша, как торжествующе завыла за спиной Анжелина. Волчица мчалась за ней, Рене слышала ее боевой клич то слева, то справа, краем глаза видела мелькающую среди деревьев тень – и летела, выпучив глаза, не разбирая дороги, с застывшим в горле воплем ужаса. Она всей шкурой чувствовала, как огромные кривые когти раздирают куртку на ее спине, вонзаются в плоть, выдирают горло…  
«Она убьет тебя! – истошно вопила маленькая белочка. – Ты для нее просто ужин! Ты дура, идиотка, зачем ты только приехала сюда!»  
Размахивая руками, Рене пробежала по скользкому бревну через скачущую по камням быструю речку. Деревья с калейдоскопической быстротой мелькали перед глазами. Она уже должна была задохнуться, споткнуться и растянуться на земле – но Рыжехвост бежала. Уносилась прочь от безумной волчицы, растерянно осознавая: есть бегство и бегство. Она может на равных тягаться с Потрошительницей! Невесть каким образом она заранее чует, куда можно ступить, а куда нельзя, где ноги завязнут в мокрой почве, а где грунт достаточно тверд для ее кроссовок. Вон то дерево трухляво, а вот это вполне выдержит ее вес. Там можно прыгать, а там нельзя, коряги. Она больше не спятивший от ужаса беглец! Она бежит, да, но ее бег – испытание для нее самой и преследователя. Достаточно ли он силен и ловок, чтобы не упустить ее? Годится ли он в достойные спутники или так, отстанет на середине пути?  
Рене захохотала. Клокочущий, рвущий дыхание смех рождался где-то за грудиной и неудержимо рвался наружу. Она словно порвала невидимую тонкую завесу между собой и миром – и мир принял ее, закружил, одурманил запахом свободы. Пусть она не умеет выть, подобно волку, у нее тоже есть клич – отрывистый, хриплый лай лисицы, мчащейся через объятый весной лес.  
Она вывернула на площадку для пикников и вихрем пронеслась через нее. Опрокинув по пути жаровню для барбекю, накрытый стол и перепугав мирных туристов. Рене от души надеялась, что никто из них не успел схватить камеру или мобильник и не заснял человекообразную тварь с оскаленными клыками, огромными прыжками мчавшуюся по лесопарку. И что преследующая ее Анжелина не смахнула мимоходом пару голов бедолагам, не успевшим убраться прочь с дороги волчицы.  
Дорога пошла вверх, Рене птицей взлетела на холм, скатилась вниз, перемазавшись в грязи. Перескочила ржавые, старые рельсы заброшенной узкоколейки, шестым чувством сознавая, что оторвалась от Потрошительницы – но надолго ли? Вот и подходящее укрытие между заросших вереском валунов и обломков кирпича. Шмыгнуть, замереть, затаить дыхание в ожидании.  
Волчица не заставила себя ждать. Она неслась, вытянувшись стрелой, как вставшая на след гончая, в запале проскочив мимо тайника Рене. Сообразив, затормозила так, что из-под сапог полетели брызги грязи, развернулась…  
Рене прыгнула. Долотообразные зубы Рыжехвоста не шли ни в какое сравнение с острейшими клыками волчицы, ее когти были широкими и тупыми, больше подходившими для рытья – но за ней была неожиданность. Вряд ли когда в истории Рыжехвост осмеливался напасть на Потрошителя, а вот она – напала. Врезалась боком, вложив в удар весь свой вес, резанула сверху вниз когтями, раздирая кожанку, и впилась зубами в выемку между шеей и плечом. Зная, что спустя миг Потрошительница скинет ее и сполна отомстит за подлый удар – но сейчас во рту было солоно от чужой крови, а волчица уже не выла, но визжала, выдираясь. Рене сбила ее с ног, они покатились по палой листве, кусаясь и царапаясь, упоенно мутузя друг друга, как дикие звери в период гона. Урча, шипя, фыркая и рыча не хуже парочки пантер где-нибудь в джунглях Индии, пока до взбудораженного адреналином сознания Рене внезапно не доперло: укусы волчицы больше смахивают на кусачие поцелуи.  
\- Эй! – задушенно булькнула она. Потрошительница вдавила ее спиной в мокрую землю и удобно улеглась сверху. Она вернулась в человеческий облик и увлеченно, не хуже парня, тискала Рене, запустив руки под футболку. – Эй! Ты чего?  
\- Я-то ничего, - Анжелина-волчица на миг заглянула в душу маленькой белочки прищуренными глазищами стального оттенка. – И ты тоже ничего… Не, я не въезжаю! Лисичка, ты что, против?  
\- Я-а… - Рене в замешательстве облизнулась, на губах оставался горький привкус. Анжелина сочла ее замешательство за согласие и бесцеремонно полезла расстегивать «молнию» на джинсах. – Я хотела… Эй! Ой!.. Я не…  
\- Теперь ты слишком много болтаешь, - волчица кусающим поцелуем заткнула ей рот, орудуя рукой промеж бедер Рене и ловко приспуская трусики с бедер. Новоиспеченная лисица слабо вякнула, ощутив настойчиво тычущийся внутрь палец, твердый и безжалостный. Потрошительница не намеревалась делать ей поблажек, не признавала осторожности и не заморачивала себе голову чужими проблемами. Она желала получить удовольствие, смешанное с пряным запахом чужого испуга, и не отказывала себе ни в чем. От робких повизгиваний Рене очень скоро перешла к истошным воплям, мечась в попытках вырваться и втайне желая, чтобы это продолжалось. Никто прежде так не поступал с ней. В этом было что-то жутковатое… и невыразимо притягательное, правильное, словно у Анжелины имелось некое естественное, законное право иметь маленькую Рыжехвостку в уединенном уголке Макколей-парка. Делать ей больно и горячо, вламываясь в потаенное и нежное, распластывая на земле и жадно кусая то за шею, то за грудь. Подчиняться сильнейшему было так головокружительно непривычно… так сумасбродно и легко. Так захватывающе.  
\- Гимн весне, исполненный на гормонах, - голос Анжелины был почти добродушным. Казалось, она не ведает усталости – и даже после того, как все закончилось, неугомонная волчица кружила по поляне. Ладони в задних карманах джинсов, выражение лица – неописуемо нахальное. Рене сидела на пеньке и методично вытряхивала из одежды и волос еловые иглы, сухие листья и мертвых жуков. – А мужики все-таки сволочи и козлы через одного, - внезапно заявила Потрошительница. – Ты мне больше нравишься. Пожалуй, я задержусь в вашем городишке… ненадолго.  
\- Ты тут проездом? – голос Рене взвился фальцетом. Волчица коротко и понимающе хохотнула:  
\- Проездом. Из ниоткуда в никуда. Я сама по себе, стараюсь лишний раз нигде не задерживаться. А то мало ли что. Полиция, опять же. Пристают к расспросами к одинокой девушке. А я, видишь ли, сдержанностью не страдаю. Могу и ответить, да так, что мало не покажется.  
\- Охотно верю, - Рене украдкой поморщилась. Сегодняшний вечер она точно проведет в горячей ванне, отмокая и пробавляясь таблетками пополам с холодным мартини. Слишком много впечатлений для скромной продавщицы парфюмерного бутика.  
\- Тебя до города подбросить? – деловито осведомилась Потрошительница. – Запасной шлем у меня есть, если что. Ты отсюда куда?  
\- Домой… - жалобно протянула Рыжехвост.  
\- А я в одно угарное местечко. Слушай, давай со мной? – глаза Анжелины полыхнули нездоровым азартом. – Ну же, лисичка, соглашайся добром. Иначе возьму за шкирку и потащу насильно. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь.  
Рене вздохнула. Отказов ее новая знакомая, похоже, просто не принимала. А возможность прокатиться на «харлее»… В глубине души Рене всегда мечтала о чем-то подобном, о таинственном принце на стальном скакуне, что унесет ее навстречу приключениям.  
Но вместо принца на ее голову свалилась шальная Потрошительница. Сделавшая ее из робкой белочки настоящей Лисой.  
\- Поехали, - Рене встала. – Но учти, ты охраняешь меня от злых мужчин и посторонних собак. Я не такая зубастая, как ты.  
\- Заметано, - тряхнула спутанной гривой Анжелина. – Покатили, надерем пару задниц, повеселимся всласть, - она мечтательно зажмурилась, медленно протянув: - Эх, лисичка, ты даже не представляешь…  
Что именно не представляет Рене, она не договорила - сгребла мисс Рассел за локоть и непреклонно потащила за собой, как законную добычу.


End file.
